PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administration Core will have primary responsibility for overall scientific and financial management of the TCORS. The integrative theme of this TCORS is that understanding combined health effects, behavior, and impact analysis will provide actionable information for regulation of and public communications about current and emerging tobacco products. The TCORS' five projects will be complemented by four cores (including this one), which include Rapid Response Projects and career enhancement activities. The Administration Core will meet its responsibility by implementing five specific aims: (1) Provide strong scientific leadership for the TCORS; (2) Provide fiscal oversight and management of all TCORS activities; (3) Provide administrative support for the TCORS; (4) Coordinate preparation of public comments to the FDA to facilitate research transfer to inform FDA decision making; and (5) Oversee selection of Rapid Response Projects and monitor their progress. This work will include enhancing the synergies among investigators and projects, both within the TCORS and with other TCORS to address significant research gaps in tobacco regulatory science. It will also coordinate dissemination of the TCORS' work through preparation of relevant public comments to the FDA, in addition to scientific publications and presentations. The Core includes an Executive Committee consisting of 5 experienced investigators (including the Principal Investigator) which will be responsible for making major decisions, such as selecting Rapid Response Projects and Developmental Pilot Projects. The TCORS is also advised by an External Advisory Committee that includes people with a wide range of expertise in tobacco research, policy and practice, including several individuals from other TCORS. The TCORS will continue to be based in the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) Center for Tobacco Control Research and Education (CTCRE), an interdepartmental academic unit that UCSF created in 2001 to serve as a focal point for a broad range of research, education, and public service activities related to all aspects of tobacco control. The CTCRE is committed to integrating ideas across disciplines in tobacco research, career enhancement, and public engagement and will continue to provide a strong platform to support the proposed TCORS.